urban_rivalsfandomcom-20200222-history
Clint City
Clint City is where all the Clans live, and all the battles of Urban Rivals take place. Background In Clint City, everyone has a place. From the high towers of the Rescue Hospital to the dark corners of the GHEIST labs, the City is crawling with denizens, split up into clans. It is never mentioned what country Clint City resides in, though there are American-eske aspects to it. There's also what could be considered a sister-country called Poldachie-Golgavine and the city of Balgenheim that has often been mentioned in the card bios. There also seems to be a steady mountain range known as the Northern Mountains that appears to be relatively close to the city. Both places have had steady connections for good or for ill. Places A few places of interest in Clint City... *'Alba Varden:' A ship seen in the background that is in the Clint City Harbor. *'All-Stars Stadium': A large sports arena that the All-Stars use for most of their sport games and as their HQ. *'Arenas of Death:' A collusium where gladitorial battles take place in the future (Vortex's present) *'Aquanis:' An underwater kingdom located near the city. *'Baramca Street:' An area known for it's violence and high crime rate. *[http://urban-rivals.wikia.com/wiki/Borgia%27s_Palace Borgia's Palace]: Clint City's largest and most popular casino that is the HQ of the Montana clan. *'Cave of Secrets:' This is a cave in Clint City where all the city’s most valued magical relics, including the Book of Souls, lie. *'Clint Airlines:' Clint City's premiere airport. Clara happens to be their most popular and dangerous stewardess. *'Clint City Bank: '''Clint City's most well-known bank known for it's less than scrupulous activities. *'Clint City Museum:' A historical museum known for its fossils before being trashed by Kolos. *'Clint City Zoo:' A once normal zoo that after being hit by a mysterious asteroid, turned all the animals into humanoid creatures. It now serves as the HQ for Jungo. *'Croumf Crougno Valley:' What Clint City was called during the prehistoric times. *'Fixit Mechanics:' A car customization shop in the Bangers' territory. *'Freaks' Circus:' Freaks' HQ and home to some of the most fantastical and disturbing performances ever. *'Golden Mountain Monastery:' Headquarters of Fang Pi Clang. *'GuruCom: This is a store run by the Sakrohm that specializes in communications equipment. *'Gyro's: '''A popular eating establishment in the Bangers' territory. It has recently become the target for the Montana clan. *'Hellfire Club, The: This has only been mentioned in the official comic. It's a popular strip joint that is frequented by various men from different clans. (The name of the club may have been taken from the fictional mutant group from the X-Men.) *'Leader Temple: '''A temple that towers high over Clint City, and is the home of the Leaders. *'Mount Glatz: The HQ of Frozn where man and Yeti live in harmony. *Nightmare Manor: A haunted mansion that serves as the HQ for the Nightmare. *'''Pile Tower: '''The HQ of Huracan. Their personal wrestling ring is located at the top of the building. *Pink Club, The:' Favorite hangout and HQ of the Pussycats, that is known for its strict "no men" policy. *'Red One Motel:' A once normal hotel that became the HQ of Berzerk after it and the inhabitants were hit by Xantiax gas. *'Sharky Burger:' An sit-down resturant that is a popular locale for sailors and dock workers. It is owned by Hawkins' parents. *'Skeelz Academy:' Skeelz HQ and a Hogwarts-eske school for teaching children with mutant powers. *'Rescue Hospital': The biggest and busiest hospital in Clint City that also serves as Rescue's HQ. *'Sakrohm City: A part of Clint City where the Sakrohm stay. Unlike the rest of Clint City, it has an otherworldly theme to it, along with many futuristic buildings. *'''Western Burger: '''A growing chain of fast food restaurants that sponsors the Clint City Rodeo championships. *Northern Mountains: 'A well-known range of mountains near Clint City. *'Sexy Burger: '''A Hooters-eske restaurant that is a subsidiary of Zlatar-corp. The Pussycats loathe this place, so much that Veronica was imprisoned for destroying the place. Inhabitants There are many different inhabitants of Clint City. Many of them have specific affiliations, called Clans. Each clan has its specific theme and bonus ability, and decks that play one or two clans tend to be the strongest in the game due to their bonuses. There tend to be a variety of races inhabiting Clint City from aliens to monsters to mutant animals to normal humans that oddly seem to get along with each other. See also * Clans Pictures e67ba213db9008b854dd1f47e3bdcde1.jpg|Map of Clint City Clint City Navidad 2012.jpg|Clint City fondo navidad 2012